Still Life With a Huntzberger
by nightnovice
Summary: What if Logan had been at the double twin wedding and had taken some candid shots and what if Rory found them as they were packing to move. (AU) Set pre and post Yale – .Standard disclaimer: Nope still don't own them – just the ideas they inspire; but it's not as if I get paid to exercise my noodle away from the silence of a law firm. pairing Rory and Logan
1. Chapter 1 - Photographs of Friends

What if Logan had been at the double twin wedding and had taken some candid shots and what if Rory found them as they were packing to move. (AU) Set pre and post Yale – pairing Rory and Logan

Standard disclaimer: Nope still don't own them – just the ideas they inspire; but it's not as if I get paid to exercise my noodle away from the silence of a law firm.

A/N: In this world the double twin wedding takes place after Rory graduates Chilton – the summer before Yale and hitchhiking through Europe never happened. Honor is a Senior at Yale so takes time to spend with her brother and his friends.

 **Still Life With a Huntzberger**

Chapter 1 – Photographs of Friends

Young Logan Huntzberger was beyond bored, his stupid twin cousins were marrying twins at an inn in a little no place called Stars Hollow, he had been commanded to come as Honor was away with her boyfriend and since he would be gone next year to Fiji, his parents insisted he attend every possible function so as not to appear anything but the adored son. He sighed and wandered around noting a bridge in the not far distance, it wasn't one of those trellised type so popular in travel brochures, it was a simple arch over a calm stream, sitting on it as if posing to be bookends were a girl and boy, shoulder to shoulder each using the other as a back rest, one leg forward, one bent and both reading. Oddly the boy was smoking then paused to write something in the book he held, ' _hmph, he thought, must be a journal_ ' – he poised his camera and fired a few shots. He considered that they might be siblings, cousins or really good friends; because honestly he could not for the life of him see why you would find a secluded place with the opposite sex to sit back to back and read. He had moved about using his lens to zoom in on various aspects of their position and he could tell she was a stunner, he wasn't half bad – so it must be they are related to be so disinterested in each other. He saw her again at the rehearsal dinner, she was leaning against a tree, one foot against the trunk, her hands cushioning her behind, head tilted back gazing upwards; the boy was nowhere in sight. He took several shots as she looked upwards and followed her line of sight to the constellations and he wondered what was on her mind. He noticed her stand, turn her head and pull away from the tree; someone must have called her, he wished he had heard her name. She walked a few steps to be met by the event planner, they clasped hand and she wrapped her arm around the older woman's waist while hands stayed tight, she leaned in for a side hug and the pair wandered off, all the while he took pictures. He wondered if they were sisters, aunt and niece or perhaps the older woman was just a close friend, they seemed so close. The next day he found the girl at the guest table instructing on how to sign in, the special cards to leave private messages and of course the all important 'envelope box' for those who preferred to give cash over registry items. She was dressed as the guests in semi-formal spring wear, her soft brown curls pulled from her face but otherwise left down and touchable, ' _whoa, touchable_ ; _where did that thought come from, I don't find a girl touchable – bangable sure but touchable is a whole new concept_.' he smiled at her as she gave instruction and she was not affected by his looks, _'then again, she wasn't here as a guest, but still it wouldn't be the first time he bagged the help; but she was not really the help, just helping his confused mind argued_ '. He signed the registry, dropped an envelope in the appointed box, then winked and gave her a salute – which earned him an eye roll.

Rory noticed the beautiful blonde boy studying her throughout the weekend, he had shot some photos of her on the bridge, he had been watching her and her mom as they made plans for today and now he was watching her as she staggered the hors d'oeuvres, she was both intrigued and annoyed. Finally she was done with her commitments for the evening and she was sipping a glass of apple soda while watching people on the dance floor, she almost felt his approach.

"Care to dance, are you allowed? I mean you are one of the few women here under fifty not related to me by blood or now marriage, unless I missed a memo." He grinned and held out his hand, "It's just a dance, I'm not asking for a life commitment, just a dance."

She accepted his hand and he spun her to the floor, "So, brides or grooms?" she queried.

"Bridezillas, I understand they made their mother and the event planner's life hell. I hate it when they act like that, I wish Honor would have been here, she could have reigned them in." He lamented as he spun her out then back again, "Sorry if they caused you and your friend too much grief."

Rory considered his words, "My mom you mean, she doesn't mind it's her job after all. What about Honor is she your girlfriend; why can she control them?"

Logan thought about her response, ' _was she interested?_ ' and tried to keep his cool, "Honor is my sister, and they are afraid of her; and **wow** , that woman is your mom, aunt sure, cousin maybe, but mom – _ **just wow!**_ "

They danced for a few songs with less conversation, only to have Lorelai interrupt.

"Sorry, but I need you to help with the present record, the mom wants gifts opened here and you write the fastest." Lorelai appeared to be truly sorry to end the interlude.

"Well, duty calls; I guess I will see you tomorrow." Rory waved allowing herself to be pulled away.

"Rory, _six dances_ – really **SIX**! You never dance at these things, you watch the stars, read a book, set up the kids table – but you dancing with a guest?! How the hell did that happen?!" Lorelai led her to the table to record the gifts as they were opened, fortunately their weren't very many and the guests gathered for reaction were presumably those who had brought them. Rory looked up and was pleasantly surprised to see the blonde poised with his camera.

The brides took turns opening gifts only to receive the same items in duplicate and as she dutifully recorded response Logan shot photos, by the end of the hour only a few items differed otherwise it was picture perfect twin piles, Logan enjoyed shooting them from several angles. Rory took out her laptop and began typing her notes in swift and accurate form. It wasn't too long until her list, quotes and observations were complete and she handed a list to each bride; "Wow", they proclaimed in unison, "No wonder she had you keep record, this is practically a script, can we hire you to do the baby showers?" The girls both laughed and tittered away before Rory could answer.

Logan approached and read what she had printed over her shoulder, "That is impressive, you should consider being a court reporter or a journalist, I like your observation, you have a excellent eye for detail."

"Thank you, I want to be a journalist, perhaps a correspondent like Amanpour; not so keen on the war zones, but it would be nice to travel and report what I see." She candidly replied.

Now he saw it, the hook, ' _she didn't know who he was, is that why she showed no interest?_ ', "I might be able to help you with that goal,Logan Huntzberger at your service." he bowed giving his hand a triple roll.

She looked at him, "I know your father and grandfather own and run HPG, but that would make you the 'ner do well heir-apparent; how pray-tell do you believe you may be of assistance in my life goals?"

Logan was taken aback, normally his name equaled an assured panty-drop; this girl was now officially a challenge, "Well, you see as the heir, I do have their ear, I can recommend you for a internship."

"Oh, I can see how _I would be taken so seriously_."her voice dripped with sarcasm, "Really that works? Girls fall into bed with you to work for no pay? No thanks! I will earn those opportunities off my efforts and not my back thank you." She huffed and tried to walk away.

He reached out and touched her arm causing her to pause and turn back to him."I didn't mean it in a degrading way, I just thought if that was your goal...maybe I can help." he gave her an apologetic glance.

Rory really looked at him now, he looked sincere, "Lorelai Gilmore, but everyone calls me Rory because my mom and I have the same name." She put her hand out for him to shake. "That's done, now tell me young Huntzberger, where are you ensconced for education?"

Logan laughed, "Yale, but not this year, this year some friends and I will be taking a yacht cruise of Fiji and some other islands. I guess you can say this year – life will be my school."

Rory giggled and he loved the way her eyes glittered, "The only thing a life like that can teach you is how to survive a hangover and avoid STD's. I can't believe anyone would skip out on Yale to bum around."

"What will be at Yale to miss? Same old professors, books and statues will be there next year, what will I miss by not being there for this one." Logan had encouraged her to walk with him and he had his hand in hers as they casually walked along the stream.

"Me",she stated with a demure smile, "I start Yale in the fall and now we won't meet at a coffee cart, the pub or any of the other haunts you or I might frequent." She gave him a sidelong glance and bit her lip in a bid to stem her shyness. "And who will I have to challenge me at the paper? I know you write I've read a few of your articles. You are good."

Logan considered this, it was tempting, "Well it's all been planned and I hate to disappoint my friends, but perhaps we can hang out before I go and then again when I return?"

Rory stopped and turned to fully face him, "I'd like that, any chance I can see the photos you took of me, my mom and Jess?"

Logan's eyes went wide, "You know about them? Here I thought I was being discreet in my stalking of you. Who is Jess – boyfriend?"

Rory gave him a grin, "Kinda cousin – not by blood; but my mom and his uncle are getting married in the fall, so kinda cousin. Although we did date for a little bit when I was in High School, it just was too much for him and he ran away to California. It's for the best though, we really are better at being friends then boyfriend and girlfriend. You, any significant other I should be worried about?"

"Nope, especially with the time we are taking to tour the islands. Truth?" he looked at her and she nodded,"I am not the boyfriend type, I date sure, but not big on the commitment."

Rory considered this, admiring his honesty, "Well then, we should be friends as I don't not do commitment, but I do have male friends and I would like to count you among them."

Logan smiled, "Alrighty then, friends it is, I can't wait for you to meet the gang, they will love you – some will even be on campus next year, sure they are a year or so ahead, but friends on campus has got to be a good thing right?"

They walked towards town and as they passed the shed Rory had a nostalgic look about her, she paused and gave the shed a faded smile. Logan noticed and wanted to ask, but felt now was not the time. They returned to their walk and found themselves outside of Luke's.

"Buy me lunch?" Rory quirked at him.

"Sure, what are friends for?" Logan held the door and they walked in then sat at a table by the window, he picked up a menu as the boy from the bridge poured her a coffee.

"What can I get you?" Rory looked as if she was about to begin and Jess shook his head, "I know what you'll have, it's the same every time, him – what does he want."

Logan looked over the menu quickly, "Coffee, club sandwich and fries." the men nodded to each other and Jess returned to pour Logan's cup then placed the order with Cesar.

"Well, that was interesting, I have never known anyone who has a standing order, what will he be bringing?" Logan smiled at her in a teasing manner. "Let me guess, a wedge salad, no bacon, no cheese with the dressing on the side' or are you the lemon slice type girl?"

Rory nearly choked on her coffee trying to stifle the laugh,"Hardly, try a burger, hold the lettuce, tomato and onion, add cheese, chili fries and pie, as well as more coffee than you can imagine."

Logan chuckled, "No way you eat that and look like you do, you are kidding me right?" Just then the food arrived and Rory waived her hand over the dishes before her, he just looked in awe and wondered if she was really going to eat all of that.

Rory just smiled and took a bite of the juicy bit of heaven. The bell above the door chimed and the whirlwind that is her mother spun in like a dervish, "Luke, oh Luke! I need coffee and kisses!"

The surly man emerged from the back, "Really Lorelai do you have to say that every time now?"

"I could change it up and say kisses and coffee, but then I wouldn't get my coffee 'til after we kissed and my kisses are the only caffeine you ever get, so I like the coffee first please."

Luke turned and poured her coffee setting it in front of her, she took a long sip then leaned over the counter and kissed him sweetly. "Thank you Lukey!" It was then she noticed the amused pair dining near the window.

"Hey kid, looks like you scored lunch, isn't this stalker boy? Do we get to see the pictures or are you creating some twisted shrine like in 'One Hour Photo'?" she said as she unapologetically sat in a chair at the table and, taking Rory's fork, stabbed at her cheese fries.

Rory laughed, "Mom – Logan Huntzberger; Logan my mom – Lorelai Gilmore, call her Lorelai. Logan is going to show us the pictures next time he visits, but today I am showing him around town. He is going to introduce me to some of his Yale friends before he heads off on his adventure to Fiji."

"Huntzberger – like the newspaper guys!" Lorelai let out a low whistle, "Kid you sure know how to pick 'em. He is pretty though, you can keep him." Then she stabbed Rory's fries again, grabbed the offered travel cup of coffee and was out the door in a rush.

"So that was your mom? Wow, she is something else, is she always like that?" Logan also noticed Rory's plates were almost completely empty and she had begun on her pie. "I guess you really were hungry, I am impressed."

"This is nothing come for movie night and be ready for a food and sugar coma. That's my mom, you can guess she had me young, like 16 young, the shed I was looking at earlier?" he nodded recalling her pause. "I lived there until I was ten and we could afford the house we live in now. It isn't grand, but it's home and Luke keeps it from falling down around our ears." She smiled and sipped her coffee.

He signaled for the check considering what she had revealed. As he paid a light went off; Gilmore – she was the child of Lorelai Gilmore and Christopher Hayden, attended Chilton and graduated valedictorian, she was already on his dad's radar as one of tomorrow's top writers, her grandfather could talk your ear off about her. They exited the diner and were strolling quietly about town.

"It never dawned on me you'd be beautiful – I mean your grandparents brag about you endlessly, but I figured you must be plain looking since you never came to any of their parties. Why is that, how do you avoid all the events?" Logan once again had her hand in his, it just felt like it should be there.

"I guess the coin dropped when I told you my mom's age when she had me, quite the scandal child I am. My mom raised me here to keep me away from society, I have attended a few events, but they aren't allowed to set me up or try to over introduce me – so they brag. My grandfather has a painting of me in his study though, but it's from when I was 16." Rory enjoyed the warmth of his hand in hers.

"You're the girl with a book? Huh, I thought it was something he bought at auction, never realized it might be the elusive granddaughter. Nice picture, not the typical forced setting with swans and such – let me guess – your mom made that possible too?" They passed a rooster and he smiled.

"Yup – she wanted me to have a natural image for him, and since I adore reading, I got to read while being painted, it took me "A Tale of Two Cities' – 'Pride and Prejudice' and 'Gatsby' for the portrait to be complete. Is there a painting of you in someone's study?" She inquired.

"But of course, it's in my dad's I am about four and looking every bit 'Little Lord Fauntleroy' my sister Honor's is in my grandfather Elias' she is in her debutante gown. I think there was one of her younger, like mine, but she insisted it be more sophisticated and what the princess wants... ", He paused and sighed, "don't get me wrong I love my sister, but she is like your mom, a force of nature." They came upon a two story house with a couch on the porch.

"Well, this is me, want to come in for coffee or do you need to head back to Hartford, I know most of the guests will be checked out and half way home by now. Don't worry about overage fees, my mom saw us together so she knows you will be a late check out."

"Well that's nice of her, but I wouldn't want her to get in trouble and I can afford the fees." He assured as she led him into the humble home.

He followed her to the kitchen and he watched as she went about making coffee, "You seem to really like coffee, how much do you drink a day?"

She tilted her head and considered as if counting, "Ten maybe twelve pots a day? It's what keeps my mom and I fueled. Would you prefer water or tea? I think we have tea since Luke stays so often and really doesn't drink coffee."

"Water is fine, that's a lot of coffee, it'll be interesting see you with Finn." he chuckled. "Alcohol is to Finn what coffee is to you, it'll be fun to watch." he enjoyed her relishing her first cup of the newly brewed pot and envied the cup at her lips for the attention she paid. He calmed his thoughts – ' _friends – just friends_ '. "Well I should head out, but I will call you in a few days to make plans for the weekend if you are free?"

She reached for the phone he held out and typed in her number then pushed send to have her phone ring capturing his. "I look forward to it." She placed a sweet kiss on his cheek as he arrived at the door. "See you this weekend." She waived as he walked back towards the inn.

Logan was alone in his thoughts, ' _why had he met her now and what was this thing he was feeling?_ ' he wandered back to the inn and gathered his things to check out, stopping to photograph the shed in the misty light of dusk, then he went to the desk to find that he had no overage charges and he asked the clerk to pass on his thanks to Lorelai. He loaded his car and headed away from the road to his New Haven apartment. His mind puzzled over the enchanted weekend, it was almost too perfect, the angelic beauty, her fertile mind, her supple lips and crystal blue eyes. He had to clear those thoughts from his mind, she was like Steph, Honor or any of his friends – _that's all she could be – right?_


	2. Chapter 2 - Yale Away

What if Logan had been at the double twin wedding and had taken some candid shots and what if Rory found them as they were packing to move. (AU) Set pre and post Yale – pairing Rory and Logan

Standard disclaimer: Nope still don't own them – just the ideas they inspire; but it's not as if I get paid to exercise my noodle away from the silence of a law firm.

A/N: Thank you all so very much for your warm reception of my latest story. I modified a very famous title but not the story line,so no creature that knows the only word that rhymes with orange will be shot into space, in my story 'Still Life' it refers to photography. I hope you continue to enjoy!

 **Still Life With a Huntzberger**

Chapter 2 – Yale Away

Logan arranged a Yale weekend for their first outing , he and his friends would show her all their favorite haunts. His friends were amused at his planning and attention to detail, not that Logan was slovenly in planning things, but it was highly unusual for him to do it for a virtual stranger and even weirder that his relationship with her was ' _just friends_ '. He was just a bit too adamant about that point and they all knew he was already a goner. Honor had heard an earful from Logan about the blue eyed beauty, with her fast banter, huge appetite and brilliant control of language. She smiled that private smile of women when they know the secrets of a man's heart, especially when that heart belongs to her playboy little brother.

Stephanie was amused at her friend's antics as he planned to show the Gilmore granddaughter the ways and means of Yale including introducing her to all the people necessary to assure her membership in the LDB. Her friend was a goner, she briefly wondered if he was still taking the trip with Finn and Colin, could he leave his new found joy behind?

Colin and Finn were amused by their friends oblivion to his attraction to the youngest Gilmore and his behavior since meeting her, they had been out and about but he had yet to let any willing vixen warm his bed, the man was practically a monk. They grinned at the thought of the BMOC acting like a whipped pup.

The crew loaded up in the SUV and headed out to Stars Hollow and towards their friend's undoing.

Logan past the Rooster and stopped in front of Rory's home, his friends all looked puzzled.

"Who lives here are we picking up something before we get your girl?" Steph asked looking at the odd abode.

"Nope, this is where she lives, her mom eschewed society and raised her middle class." he undid his seat belt and exited the car, the group followed suit.

They traipsed to the door and he knocked, she appeared dressed in jeans, a vintage band t-shirt and a light sweater, by the door she had her overnight bag.

"Hey, come in – come in; I am almost ready. Make yourselves at home. She dashed back to her room and was followed by Steph and Honor.

Honor plopped onto the bed and Steph claimed the comfy chair. "So, you and Logan huh?" Honor started.

"He is so gone over you, totally killed the line; there are girls who really hate you right now." Steph laughed, "you know you totally jumped the cue?"

Rory stopped packing her toiletry bag, "What are you talking about, we are friends that's all, he doesn't do girlfriends and I am a commitment girl. We totally talked about it and we agreed that we are friends."

Honor gave Steph a knowing glance and Rory zipped her bag and shook her head, the three girls joined the men who were entertaining themselves with a photo album.

"Luv, you were just the cutest little ballerina, but why aren't there any pictures of your recitals, my parents have scads on my little sis." Finn rushed.

Rory blushed, "That gentlemen is the first and only day I was in ballet, I tripped, fell and broke Suzy Michelson's wrist, her mother demanded I never return. I was just happy that they moved when I had to learn the dances for my Debutante ball; it would have been awful to take those lessons in Hartford."

The group looked at each other, "You came out?" Logan looked amazed, "I thought your mom kept you from all things society. A Deb ball is about as society as it gets. Who was your escort." He felt a little jealous of the unknown guy for some reason.

"My grandparents requested it and I didn't see the harm, I mean I am the reason mom missed hers." She shrugged. "The boy was my boyfriend at the time, totally not society and I had to promise to watch 'Battle Bots' for a month to get him to wear the gloves." She smiled at the memory and waived her bag. "Okay, all ready to be taught the ways of Yale."

They set the book down and headed out to the SUV, "Shotgun!" Colin and Finn called in unison.

Logan shook his head, "Ace rides up front, you two mad men take the rear, Honor and Steph get the middle." He directed as he tossed her bags in the rear storage area with the rest of their gear. His friends shared a knowing glance and Honor mouthed 'ACE' while arching her brow. He moved to open the door for Rory so she could climb in the car.

The group pulled away and Logan pointed the car towards Yale. The group shared embarrassing Logan stories and warned Rory about Finn's naked phases. Logan explained that it was Finn and Colin that he was sharing the trip with and that they had planned it for years starting in High School and were amazed that the Dark Lord approved the use of the Huntzberger yacht. They then had to explain the Dark Lord was Mitchum; he had earned the moniker for his brooding temper at Logan's various antics. They stopped local hotel and left the bags, then called a car to drive them to the pub to enjoy dinner and drinks. Logan smiled when Rory ordered a Reuben, fries and a vat of coffee. Everyone at the table looked at her in awe.

Their meals arrived and the table was animated as Rory ate her huge meal compared to the petite salads, no croutons, dressing on the side the other girls had. She then asked for a dessert menu, Finn had enough.

"You will not sit in the pub, eat yourself silly and not even have a drop of liquor, not on my watch. Let me get you a dessert cocktail luv – please." Finn pouted with clasped hands.

Rory looked at his pitiful actions and relented, "Okay Finn, let's see what you get me."

Logan looked at her, "Ace, I don't know if that's wise, Finn's drinks are kinda strong."

Rory looked at him and grinned in a way that made him feel a shiver. "My mom and I drank our way through Europe while my grandparents made the rounds and you haven't lived 'til you've had Ms. Patty's punch. I think I can handle what he brings me. If not – I'll buy tacos in the morning."

"Tacos – why tacos?" Steph advanced.

"My mom taught me they are the absolute best hangover cure, granted we have had to improvise when they aren't available - but they really are the best!" Rory enthused.

"You drink with your mom!" Honor was aghast.

"Well yeah, we are best friends – it's probably is because she was only sixteen when she had me." Rory said as Finn set a tray of drinks on the table and everyone grabbed for one.

"Here's to new friends, old friends and friends yet to come – ha! I said come! CHEERS!" Finn laughed, and glasses clinked well drinks were enjoyed; beneath the table Logan held tight to Rory's hand.

The night wore on with much laughter and last call was made, the gang called for their car and were driven to the hotel, Rory – forgetting she had never before slept with a man – followed Logan to his room. They stumbled across the threshold and drunkenly fell into bed to sleep the intoxication off. She woke to him kissing her shoulder, soft sweet kisses and she felt him carefully lifting her blouse, his hand gently grazing her abdomen, he leaned in to kiss her deeply, she responded removing his shirt as she was caressed and kissed awake. His hands traced her body leaving trails of fire, her desire for him becoming overwhelming. Her heart raced, and she softly whimpered – Logan, Logan, Logan – as if it was a mantra, but there was something more behind it, as they divested clothing he noticed she became more cautious, it had been a long time but it dawned on him – she may not be very experienced, this may be her first or second time, if it was her first he knew he should stop, but he just wanted her so badly he kept moving forward, kissing, caressing, using his words to soothe, encourage and inflame. He was deeply entranced in adoring her when he heard the door open.

"Logan – luv isn't answering her door. Do you think she may have left; gone out for coffee since what the room offers is complete shit?" Finn opened the door and Logan quickly moved to hide her as well as cover their state of undress.

Finn; ever perceptive noticed the effort Logan made to protect the identity of his bed mate. "Luv, it's okay you are here, this bloke is half in love with you if not full on. I will leave you two to your pursuits; just wanted to assure your weren't in need of hospital after our nights drinks. Oh, and do you owe us tacos?"

Rory had to chuckle, Finn was just as advertised, the drunken friend in need of a challenge, "It's okay Finn, I never made it to my room, just slept here. Logan was a complete gentleman." Finn gave Logan a disbelieving look; Logan just shrugged agreeing with her.

Finn turned on his heels and exited the room, Logan was assured by the click it was locked behind him.

"Sorry about him, he has boundary issues, now where were we." He moved to return to earlier pursuits but she scooted aside and grabbed her shirt.

"Friends, remember _friends_ , sorry if I let us get carried away." she blushed profusely.

"Why are you apologizing, it was nice? Can I ask you something – something personal?" he allowed her to leave the bed and turned his back while she redressed.

Rory had a feeling about what he was going to ask, "Shoot, I mean – we are friends and friends can ask questions of each other, right? So ask away." She showed more bravado then she felt.

"If Finn hadn't interrupted, would we – would you? I mean you seemed okay with it, a little hesitant but okay – did I miss read you?" Logan was standing beside her and she sat on the bed so he joined her again reaching for and twining their hands.

"I don't know, um – I never have; what I mean is I am a virgin, I don't know what came over me, following you to your room; waking up like that..." she hung her head and was turning a delightful shade of red.

He lifted her chin and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. "Hey, no need to be embarrassed we all get carried away sometimes and it was nice to find you in my bed, it felt different – comfortable. You being a virgin, well that's okay too and you should never go further than you want. We are friends and if anything happened, we would discuss it as we are now, okay?"

She nodded and released a breath she was unaware she had been holding, "Truth?' he nodded, "I guess I like you more than I thought and I really feel safe and comfortable with - you and your friends."

Logan wrapped his arm over her shoulder, and she laid her head upon it receiving a side hug,"I'm glad we make you feel safe, and I like you too otherwise things wouldn't have escalated this morning. Honestly, it just felt natural, you here in my bed." he sighed, "okay – let's get up, you go to your room – shower, dress and we can continue on with the weekend – no awkwardness right?"

She smiled a crooked smile, "Right, no awkwardness – I'll see you in a few and you can buy me breakfast." she leaned to him and kissed his cheek.

"Breakfast, I can do that – but it is good I am going to bee in Fiji, you could probably eat your way through my trust fund." he beamed at her and she rewarded him with a blushing grin.

"See you in an hour and bring that trust fund." she winked and slipped out the door.

Logan fell back onto his bed and sighed, 'What exactly had he gotten himself into?'

In the next room Rory was showering, 'Oh my god, I almost slept with him? Okay so I did _sleep_ with him, but that was just sleeping off the drunk, I think.' her mind was a whir, it had all been so nice; dinner, drinks and then sleeping in his arms. She wondered why she felt so connected to him, he was a known playboy, but there was a sweetness to him she could not deny. She toweled off and applied lotion, then dressed in her jeans, another band t-shirt , a light sweater, socks and her comfy shoes. She heaved a sigh as she applied light mascara, blush and had just finished her lip gloss when there was a gentle knock at the door. She opened it to find him dressed in black jeans, a long sleeved black t-shirt with his hair tousled, she felt her heart swoon. He appraised her look, casual, comfortable and simply stunning. He loved that she wasn't trying to impress any one, but still looked damn impressive.

"Ready to dent my account with your voracious appetite?" He chuckled extending his elbow.

She smiled, grabbed her cross body bag and took the offered arm, "You - are - on - Huntzberger," she challenged, "bring on the breakfast." she rubbed her tummy gleefully.

They entered the dining room just as their friends were finishing up, "Well, don't you two look well rested, care to share your secret with the class?" Finn teased.

"Just a good night's sleep my friends, she is just a friend after all. Right Ace?" He hugged her to him unwittingly.

"Absolutely, an excellent night's sleep, now did you all eat already, I need coffee and really can't do anything without proper fuel."

Honor looked between the pair trying to decipher what she was seeing."Oh, we ate, but we'll wait while you have your breakfast, there is no schedule, just showing you around while we all get to know you."

The waitress came by and poured coffees, took her and Logan's breakfast orders – startled a bit when he ordered a bowl of fruit and yogurt while she ordered chicken fried steak, gravy, biscuits and two eggs over medium. She walked away and shook her head as if she was coming away from a shock.

Logan smiled, "I think you scared her Ace, you sure you can eat all that after last night?"

"Not a problem, no hangover – just starving; so glad she brought the coffee with her." She took a long drink and let out a contented sigh earning a wide eyed look towards Logan from the group at hand.

"She and her mother are self proclaimed coffee addicts, we will have to be sure she knows where all the kiosks are or she may just fade away." He teased in good humor holding her hand beneath the table.

Sly glances were exchanged between his friends. Breakfast was delivered, playful banter exchanged and it was agreed they would tour the campus then do some damage to the black cards on State Street. Rory enjoyed the company of all and Logan was animated in his instructions about various professors as well as places to study. The friends all kept mum about his attention to her, afraid they might spook him, they wanted him to come to the reality of the situation on his own, that reality being he was falling for the spunky brunette.

The group traipsed about the campus, he posed them for various shots and Honor insisted he be in some, she even posed the pair by the famous toe both touching it in a mimic of Michelangelo's 'Creation of Adam' with him lying below and her reaching down from above, it took nearly twenty minutes to get it just the way Logan had envisioned and most of that was spent cracking up at the concept. Finally they stopped at the Daily News office so Logan could unload his camera as well as email her the shots she requested including those from the wedding weekend. His friends watched quietly at first then escaped for a little tete-a-tete about this development.

They reached the near coffee kiosk and ordered some drinks, it was Steph who spoke first, "OMG, can you feel the electricity, they are practically pulsating with it."

Finn laughed, "She slept with him last night – just slept. Logan the most infamous man-whore, slept with a girl like he was taking a nap in kinder."

Colin looked aghast as the group had moved to some benches in the interest of privacy, "How do you know – maybe they..." he made a hand gesture that conveyed his meaning.

"Ewwe Colin, that is just gross, can't you tell she isn't that type of girl? Look at her, she blushes at the slighted innuendo and Finn has more than once made the girl beet red – I bet she isn't very experienced, if she is experienced at all." Steph stated arms crossed and Honor nodded in agreement.

"Honestly boys, has it been so long since you met a girl deserving of respect that you missed all the cues?" Honor rolled her eyes, "Look she may be bluer than blue, but she is just a small town girl, we are going to need to help her if she hopes to survive this den of wolves in sheep's clothing."

"Hey, I resemble that remark.," Finn laughed; "but I won't be one of the wolves on the prowl. You are right, we need to warn the lamb."

Logan and Rory approached the group just as Finn finished,"Lamb? Who's a lamb and are they being led to slaughter?" Logan looked at his friends warily.

"Just thinking about how to help Rory here avoid the more salacious and dangerous of the boys on campus and in the LDB, you know that they can't all be trusted." Steph clarified and Rory looked at her a bit wide eyed. Sure she knew that not all boys could be trusted but she didn't like being thought of as helpless – she had Paris.

The weekend ended with the group returning to Stars Hollow to drop Rory off and enjoy burgers at Luke's.

LRLRLRLRLRL

BMOC – Big Man on Campus; refers to a man who is very popular with the ladies; in other words - a player.


	3. Chapter 3 - Picture Perfect

What if Logan had been at the double twin wedding and had taken some candid shots and what if Rory found them as they were packing to move. (AU) Set pre and post Yale – pairing Rory and Logan

Standard disclaimer: Nope still don't own them – just the ideas they inspire; but it's not as if I get paid to exercise my noodle away from the silence of a law firm.

A/N: I am always so pleased with the reception a new story brings, but this one has surprised me with your excitement over the idea; I love how this is being recieved and really hope I don't disappoint.

 **Still Life With a Huntzberger**

Chapter 3 – Picture Perfect

It had been a week of texts, chats and Rory sharing her new adventure. She had really enjoyed the weekend and the company of Logan and his friends, she told her mom all about the adventure but left out the almost sleeping with Logan aspect, she still needed to get her head around it before enduring the mock and tease her mother would surely bring. She shared the photos with her mom and even posted a montage to her social media page. She looked forward to the next adventure. She looked through the photos and saw the fun and laughter and the beginning of many more adventures. She was pulled from her revelry by a knock at the door. ' _Who knocks anymore?_ ' she knew it couldn't be any of her neighbors and curiosity peaked she went to answer it.

"Rory, I know we didn't call, but we simply have to kidnap you." The bubbly blondes walked into the room, "You can't wear that, let's find you something to wear." The pulled the stunned girl towards her room and began rummaging through her things.

"Cute, but don't you have anything – you know – _**va-voom**_?" Steph said wiggling her shoulders a little.

"I – uh – why would, I mean?" Rory stuttered at her new friends.

"We are going to hang out, you know – meet some guys, have some drinks – you know a like girl's night only longer. We want to get to know – _well_ – simply everything about you. We had such fun this last weekend, but we want to know you – the real you away from Logan and school. _Who is Rory Gilmore?_ " Honor pushed an imaginary mic towards her.

Rory's eyes went wide, "I am just me, you know the same girl who you ran around with this past weekend."

"No, the _**real**_ you – we didn't even really get to shop, what can we know about you if we haven't even shopped?" Honor seemed desperate for her to understand while Steph was packing a bag she found in Rory's closet.

"Where are we going that I need a bag?" Rory looked incredulous, well redressing in the outfit they had tossed on the bed, a black mini and an off shoulder peasant top, then slipped into the sandals Honor handed her.

"New York, we can't really expect to have the kind of fun we want to in Connecticut _can we_ and besides there is shopping in New York and you are going to need things for the beach, I am sure you are coming to the Vineyard in a few weeks right? Of course you are and from what I see you have nothing to wear to the beach, you don't even own a bikini do you? It's the skimpiest wardrobe, how do you live; is the rest in storage are you one of those rotators, I have a cousin who does that, rotates things out each season. It's cool if you are but it really limits options and spontaneity if you ask me." Honor rambled at a pace that would definitely impress Lorelai.

"New York, just like that we drop everything and go to New York?" Rory was still trying to gather her bearings.

"It's no big and if you are going to be in the LDB, you have to learn to be ready for anything In Omnia and all right; oh and you do have a passport, just in case right?" Steph prattled.

"What's the LDB and why would I be in it? Rory questioned getting caught in their enthusiasm and pulling her toiletries together then reached into her desk drawer and pulled out her passport raising it to show she had one.

"Excellent!," Steph enthused over the passport, "Didn't Logan tell you about the LDB, we are and anarchy, we go back simply eons. You never know when that group has planned a break, last year after midterms we all packed up loaded in a jet and landed in Brazil just in time for Carnival. It was a blast, you'll see! So Honor and I decided to give you a taste of adventure – see if you're up to it."

Rory took a deep breath, "How do I look? Ready for anything?!"

"That's the spirit! Okay – let's go!" Honor said grabbing the suitcase, Steph the toiletries and Rory her laptop bag and a few books.

"Books really Rory, when do you think you'll have time for books – this is a **fun** weekend!" Steph laughed as they approached the town car.

The driver took her bags and placed them in the trunk, the girls climbed into the backseat and Rory fired a text to Lorelai letting her know she would keep her posted but she had been abducted by socialites; she ended it with a smiley face and on the receiving end Lorelai sighed.

' _Kid, be safe, stay smart and don't let them suck you in_.' her mother's text read.

Rory rolled her eyes and replied,' _Ha-ha, it's just girl time in NYC, no poofy gowns required. Text you later._ ' she clicked her phone closed and dropped it in her bag.

"What was that about it looks like it dropped your mood." Honor handed her a glass of champagne which she took a healthy swig of.

"Just my mom, she isn't overly fond of society, thinks it is the seventh layer of hell." she sighed and accepted more of the effervescent wine.

"Wow – I thought you two were close?" Steph queried.

"We are, she just ran away from all of it and sees me enjoying it – it confuses her. It really started when I began at Chilton and started golfing with my grandfather at the club; it just makes her stressed." She took another drink.

"That's interesting, she is a Gilmore, your dad is a Hayden – you would think she would understand that you might take interest too? Does she know about Logan? I mean he is the heir to HPG you really can't get more society than that. Didn't you tell us you had a coming out and participated in cotillions? That is all society – it seems random she is worried about what you are up to the summer before you begin at Yale – not exactly a community college and your grandparents are well known on both sides for their charity balls and your grandmother's co-chair the Literacy project. What did she expect? Well forget it, forget everything but having a fabulous time! I got us a suite at the Plaza and we have tickets to 'Mama Mia', oh and I got you this!" She procured a black card bearing the name Logan Huntzberger with a flourish between her semi-crossed fingers.

Rory's eyes went wide, "Oh – he doesn't have to – I mean – it's really not necessary."

"Hey, it's his pleasure – really he won't even miss it and besides – you will need it to keep up with us. Steph once went through a years allowance in three days in Milan and she was just bored. Come on – take it." She pulled Rory's hand and placed the card in it folding her fingers. "You will be with us – you really need to look like us – not that your style is bad – it's just a little – well - _cheap_." her voice went up a little at the end and she blushed. "Look, I know you were raised in a little nowhere town – with no care about labels and such, but this is a whole new ball game. You will be with us and if you don't look the part there are some ruthless bitches who will – _well_ make your life hell. We just wanted to make sure that didn't happen."

Rory laughed, "Where were you when I went to Chilton, I could have had it so much better if I even had one friend like the two of you."

"Hey you were Valedictorian and class vice president, how is it you weren't more popular?" Steph pried and switched the now empty champagne for martini's.

"Not in the least, I only went to one of the school parties and I wound up kissing a guy then running out crying, if my best friend Lane from Stars Hollow hadn't come with me I would have been stuck, she drove us home and I swore off parties – even if sometime after he was shipped off to military school." Rory ranted.

"Oh – My GOD! You are MARY! - I can't believe it we are in the presence of the only girl to rebuff Tristan Dugrey! All hail!" The two girls laughed and mock bowed then Honor mixed another batch of martinis, refilling glasses.

"He still calls me that?! I can't believe it I haven't thought of him in two years and suddenly – I'm Mary all over again – you guys might as well drop me off I will find my own way back." Rory lolled her head back against the bench.

"Oh god no! We love you more – Tristan is going to be surprised he lost you to Logan though – it's poetic really!" Honor laughed. "They have a long standing rivalry and this puts Logan solidly in the lead – you never ran crying from his kisses." she nudged Rory playfully.

"Even though Logan is just a friend; and no I would never run from his kisses even though they confuse the whole friends thing and he is going to Fiji, so we can't be more than friends because – Fiji – girls love him and he'll be gone for a year. He doesn't do commitment and then I fell asleep with him and when we woke up almost..." She froze realizing what she almost revealed.

"Rory – are you saying you almost _slept_ with him – **O.M.G!** It makes so much sense now – he cut the trip from a year to Spring Break. He'll be at Yale just like us. Oh; and the girl thing – you have his black card and the only other girl he ever trusted it with was me. _What does all that tell you?_ " Honor pet Rory's head and Steph poured another round.

LRLRLRLRLRL

The girls finally arrived at the Plaza tipsy and giddy – Rory was starving so they decided to eat at the Plaza Food Hall. They decided on Sushi then dessert of black and white cookies with all three enjoying copious amounts of coffee. They retrieved their keys and went to the room to freshen up.

"So tell me why I had to change for a car ride and lunch and now we have to change again?" Rory ranted then realized her bags had already been unpacked in one of the rooms. "Who unpacked our things and where did these things come from?" She held up a cute blue cocktail mini with matching jewelry and shoes.

Steph laughed and wrapped her arm over Rory's shoulder, "The room's maid unpacked, the dress and accessories are signature Logan, and I would lay odds that means the boys are crashing our girl's time. I'm just glad we got to spend some alone time before we were inundated by testosterone."

A squeal interrupted her explanation, "Oh my GOD! Look at this!" She was waving an embossed invitation, "I can't believe he did this! Ladies we are going to see 'The Art of the Motorcycle' the opening is tonight and he scored us tickets! We have to call down to the salon – this - is - HUGE!" She did a little jig and turned to make the call.

"Motorcycles? I would have never pegged Honor for an enthusiast of road horses." Rory quipped.

"No silly, it's not about the bikes, it's about who will be there to see the bikes. Tonight is a grand opening and you won't believe the a-listers. That totes explains the new dress I bet I have one too – Logan really has an eye for sizes and style. You won't believe it, we might even see DiCaprio or I heard Tom Hanks is a huge fan!" She squealed and pulled Rory towards Honor who was calling them to come so they could make the spa appointment. Rory set her things back on the bed and allowed herself to be pulled into the fray.

Rory stood in front of the full length mirror amazed by the transformation, she barely recognized herself. She had been buffed, polished and styled she looked red carpet ready and she was a bit stunned a knock at the door broke her gaze, she exited her room to see Logan, Finn, Colin and a man she had never met before standing by the bar pouring scotches. Logan turned to her first, he set the glass he was holding down and strode towards her taking her hands in his. He let out a low whistle.

"I really do have an eye for sizes, Ace you look amazing." He leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

"Thank you, for the dress and everything; you look amazing yourself." She blushed.

Logan took her hand and led her towards the bar, "Martini Ace, Josh here makes one of the best."

"Thank you, that would be nice – Josh?" She queried.

"That's right luv, you never met Honor's beau Josh Stevens, meet Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third, affectionately known as Rory and soon to be freshman at Yale. Rory meet Josh, the man who has our Honor's heart – _among other things..._ " he winked wiggling his brows and stage whispering the last part; earning him a slight slug in his arm from Logan, whose arm now draped over Rory's shoulders as they sipped their drinks and waited for Steph and Honor.

A squeal interrupted their banter, "Josh, you're here! I can't believe you are here you are supposed to be in California!" she indelicately jumped into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist; completely forgetting her semi-formal appearance. Rory smiled, 'e _ven society girls go ga-ga once in a while_ '.

Steph came in while the chaos reigned, "Get off him you crazy bitch, you are getting too wrinkled and you wanted to look hot in case DiCaprio is there, he's on your list."

Josh returned her to the floor and kissed her sweetly, "DiCaprio huh – am I gonna have to fight for you? Cause I'd hate to bloody this suit." His hands were lightly on her waist and he eyed her appreciatively, "Not that you aren't worth fighting for." He kissed her again and handed her a martini.

Colin handed Steph a martini, and gently kissed her cheek, " _You look ravishing, I can't wait to get you alone._ " He fairly purred into her ear; giving her shivers, which made him grin and kiss her temple.

"Finn flying solo; or is there a lovely lady we have yet to retrieve?" Rory queried as he refilled the ladies glasses, Josh following suit with the men.

"What and deny the lovely redheads in the room a chance at this?" he waived his hands over his form, "What if Amy Adams or Julianne Moore are in attendance? No my pet – I do **this** for them."

"You are a true humanitarian Finn." She laughed.

The group finished their drinks and headed down to the waiting car, ' _I guess I'll have to get used to this too_.' Rory thought as she lowered her head to enter the vehicle. The group was loaded and the car began it's trek through the streets of Manhattan, Finn handed out waters. Rory looked at him quizzically.

"Hydration luv, the best way to stay just buzzed enough to enjoy these things." He explained.

"Makes sense, but the way you all drink I am surprised you take such precaution." Rory tipped back the bottle enjoying the coolness against her pallet. "Will there be food at this thing?"

It was Josh's turn to look surprised.

"She eats like a sumo; _bitch_ – but I mean that in all love. Yes, there will be food, nothing substantial, but still - food. We will go to dinner after." Honor explained.

"I do not eat like a sumo – I eat like a Gilmore." Rory was indignant and the group laughed.

"I don't know Ror, I have been to dine with Emily many times, her plate is always half eaten, just like any proper society woman. It must be just you and your mom with the freakish metabolic rates." Steph countered.

"That's only because you have never seen her at the food court with my mom and I; believe me – she can pack it in as well as we can. I would lay odds she goes home and pigs out like we do after any event." Rory argued back.

"I would _**PAY**_ to see that, please tell me she ate a burger and fries or no I know a hot dog!" Honor was excited at the prospect.

The car came to a stop and bottles were collected by Logan as he was closest to the bin, Honor emerged first followed by Josh then Finn, Stephanie then Colin and finally Rory and Logan. Rory was startled when a camera flashed; but took it in stride smiling happily.

"Mr. Huntzberger! Who are you escorting?" Someone called out.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the Third." He replied.

"Lorelai who are you wearing?" Someone else called.

"Versace, the jewels are Cartier and the shoes are Prada as is the bag." She replied as Logan directed her through the din and up to the venues entry.

" _Well done Ace, you were like an old pro – I take it the girls gave you the skinny_?" He whispered in her ear as he pulled her close.

She smiled and giggled as if sharing a private joke until they were clear of the mayhem.

The venue was awash in chrome and color, classic bikes from several collections were secured to pedestals, Rory wandered through the venue sticking close to her friends and nodded politely to compliments while people addressed Logan as if she were merely his accessory. She noticed the selection of Indian Motorcycles and directed him towards them.

"My goodness I didn't realize my dad drove a classic." She said in hushed awe.

"What do you mean Ace?" Logan started but then noticed the plaque 'On loan from the collection of Christopher Hayden'. Logan let out a low whistle, That is your dad's bike; ever been on it?"

Rory gave him a mischievous grin, "I have driven it."

" _Be still my heart, she rides_!" He whispered sexily into her ear.

LRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

A/N: In case you haven't seen Friends (Ep 3.05) they mention a 'list' those are people you are allowed to engage with if you meet them and it isn't cheating. Usually the list is of super famous you know you would never meet; so it's harmless.


	4. Chapter 4 - I Heart NYC

What if Logan had been at the double twin wedding and had taken some candid shots and what if Rory found them as they were packing to move. (AU) Set pre and post Yale – pairing Rory and Logan

Standard disclaimer: Nope still don't own them – just the ideas they inspire; but it's not as if I get paid to exercise my noodle away from the silence of a law firm.

 **Still Life With a Huntzberger**

Chapter 4 – I Heart NYC

Rory woke once again in Logan's arms, she snugged into him enjoying the comfortable feeling of his body next to hers. She relished the closeness, and wondered why she felt so very safe with the infamous player who was sure to leave her. Her mind pondered why she kept finding herself here, any opportunity they were together, she was by his side. She thought about what Honor and Steph had told her about the expectation for her to be the right kind of girl for him. She wondered if she would be enough, and if she could do this whole thing, she was born to it, but she wasn't raised for it. She thought about the drive with the girls, the unexpected gift of his card, the dress, party, pictures – all of it. She wondered what it would be like; could she surrender to him – should she? She wondered what this pull he had over her was – why him?

"Hey" Logan's sleep filled voice pulled her from her pondering, "Looks like this is becoming a habit." he hugged her body to his. "Secret - I love waking up with you." he said in a slow seductive tone then kissed her temple.

"Yeah, well I love waking up with you too." She giggled lightly and cuddled into his embrace, "How did I get here though, I don't remember." she blushed but was unsure if he could tell from their embrace that he made her so secure and insecure at once.

"Well after the party we went for dinner, then Finn invited us to play 'I Never'..." he heard her groan.

"Oh no Tequila... _Now_ I remember...Tequila, did I really sit on your lap, lick you neck and take a shot?" she dug her head into his shoulder.

He laughed softly petting her head,"Yes you did, then you passed out on my shoulder, I carried you to my room, my sister helped you change into my shirt and boxers then when they all left I crawled into bed with you, and you promptly snuggled to me, it was the best night ever."

"Really, Logan Huntzberger, player extraordinaire, is happy to sleep with a very drunk friend, I would think you would prefer you had a luscious blonde naked and begging for more." She teased.

"Are you saying, that I can't possibly be happy with a luscious brunette wrapped willingly around me; even if she is just a friend." He leaned down and kissed her accepting her response, they were lost in the feeling when they heard an 'Ahem'.

"Ahem, I don't meant to interrupt..." Finn began.

"Then don't" Logan growled frustrated that Rory pulled away embarrassed.

"Well, we were all heading out to breakfast and knowing how Ms. Gilmore is not one for missing meals and seeing as how you two are just friends and all..." Finn teased enjoying Rory burrowing into Logan and Logan's protective nature.

"Finn out!" Logan growled, "We will be with you all in a little bit, I think Rory and I need to talk first, don't count on us for breakfast, but shopping in two hours."

"Really, two hours is all you think she deserves – I thought she was special..." Finn was enjoying watching her squirm and Logan's defenses going up.

"Finn, I said out!" Logan pulled Rory into his arms and rubbed her back protectively.

Finn giggled and turned to exit, "You kids today – figure it out – we all have." he teased as he closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry for that, you deserve better than their teasing..." Logan began.

"No, it's my fault I keep falling asleep in your bed..." she stammered not knowing where she would go with this thought.

"Rory, would you be my girlfriend? I know I told you I don't do commitment, but it seems that ever since that day I took your picture, you are tattooed to my heart." He lifted her chin as he spoke.

Her blue eyes were wide and sparkled, "You want to be my boyfriend? Really? I mean I'm not your typical type and I don't know anything about sex?" She blushed and tried to look away from him but couldn't for his fingers holding her chin fast.

"Rory, I think you know you are more than my type and as for the sex thing – I can confidently tell you I know enough for the both of us." He leaned in and kissed her deeply, "So I asked you a question, will you be my girlfriend?" He punctuated it with a kiss getting lost in her response.

She pulled away needing to breath, "God Logan, yes I will be your girlfriend." She leaned in and kissed him then allowed time to slip away.

LRLRLRLRLRL

The group of friends hit every shop on Fifth Avenue, then made their way to the Village to hit some of the funkier shops and grab a late lunch. Rory had not left Logan's side the entire day, their closeness was not missed and the girls were dying to find out what had changed.

"Rory, we have to check this out!" Honor said prying her from Logan's arm and pulling her into a small gallery."Finn, why don't you take the guys to that cigar shop you told me about." She badly hinted at him.

"Okay, so I think that is a clue that the girls want to drill our Ms. Gilmore on the progress made with the young Huntzberger and we gentlemen are to grill him in return." Finn laughed and pulled Logan along.

LRLRLRLRLRL

"So Logan, is there anything you'd like to share with the class, we gave up a year of scantily clad women that we had hard won from our parents so you could win the hand of Ms Gilmore; did you succeed? I mean the look of the pair of you this morning..." Finn teased.

"Enough Finn, it's bad enough you keep walking into my room when we are alone", he sighed, "I asked her to be my girlfriend and she agreed – happy?"

"Just how much of a girlfriend is she?" Finn wiggled his eyebrows.

"Enough Finn, she isn't like the girls we hook up with, she is special." Logan tried.

"Like stop eating the paste?" Colin chimed in earning a nudge from Josh.

"Can we just drop it, Rory is my girlfriend, my very serious girlfriend and I don't think she is the type that wants her private life to be on display. Can we just get some Cigars and find the girls?" Logan's tone was final.

"Ohh – daddy has laid down the law." Finn teased and laughed; the men all smirked in agreement then changed the topic to cigars.

LRLRLRLRLRL

The girls pulled Rory into a secluded corner of the gallery, "Okay now spill, what is happening with you and Logan – and we are so not buying the just friends thing." Steph drilled.

"Fess up are you serious about my brother?" Honor's tone was giddy and pleading.

"Well, he asked me to be his girlfriend this morning and I said - yes! Then we made out , I went to our room and you know the rest." Rory said with a wide smile.

"Soooo – does that mean you are no longer the ' _virgin Connie Swail_ '?" Steph nudged her shoulder.

Rory blushed deep crimson, "While I appreciate the 'Dragnet' reference - I would rather not discuss the details of my relationship with Logan."

"Ah, there are details, but you remain intact." Steph giggled and wrapped her arm around Rory's, "Come along Connie, we have to find the boys."

Rory shook her head, these girls were far too much like her mother.

LRLRLRLRLRL

"Rory, Logan tells us one of the bikes on display was your Dad's, which one was it?" Josh inquired as they waited for the meals to be delivered.

"The red 2000 Indian, he's had it since I was twelve, I first got to drive it when I was sixteen." Rory had a nostalgic look.

"Wait, your dad is Christopher Hayden? That means your mom was sixteen when you were born, you are the ' **scandal child** '? " Josh looked incredulous and Honor kicked him under the table, he yelped, "Sorry I mean, I guess...I just didn't put it together before you look so normal." he yelped again as Honor and Stephanie both kicked him.

"It's okay girls, I hear it all the time and I am sure to see it in the paper after the show last night, it just happens to not quite go away. When you are the child of teen parents and part of the Hartford elite it tends to pop up time and again." Rory sighed and took a long drink of her Manhattan. "How did you score us a table in the Fraunces Tavern Whiskey Room?" she shifted the conversation, "I mean I understand the wait list here is huge."

"We are all members, you know of the museum – it gets us preferential treatment." Colin explained,"The place has over two hundred whiskeys and that alone is the allure of membership."

"Well two hundred whiskeys is a hell of a reason to be a member that and the whole George Washington thing..." Rory laughed and Logan held her hand giving it a squeeze under the table.

LRLRLRLRLRL

The group returned to The Plaza and Rory found that her key no longer worked in her door; so she flipped open her phone and made a call, "Uh, Honor, have I been voted off the island?" she said once the bubbly blonde picked up.

Honor giggled, "No silly, we just had your key reset for Logan's room and you two have a private room that Finn doesn't have the key to, we even called his parents to assure he cannot gain access so you two are left alone."

"Okay, well can I know what the room number is?" Rory sighed.

"Sorry, it's 1215, it's a studio suite you two will have simply loads of room and privacy so you two can ….well get to really know each other." Honor had an implication in her tone that made Rory feel uncomfortable.

"Really, what are you pimping me or something, I only just said I'd be his girlfriend," Rory's tone was furious and she cut off the call before the girl could respond. Rory went to the room, used her key and began packing her things in a rush, slamming items into her bag with intense force. "I can't believe the nerve of these people – what am I a plaything, a challenge – score the virgin! First I am tormented by Tristan, then he leaves and every boy that aspired to be him is all – Mary, this and Mary that. I thought he was different, I thought he really cared, I thought they all cared, but no this is trick the virgin, make her feel safe and then feed her to the biggest wolf of them all. I'm not _Mary_ I'm freaking 'Little Red Riding Hood'! She slammed her suitcase shut and turned to leave slamming fully into Logan. "Oh, come to claim your prize?! Your sister; if she is your sister - tell you they set us up in your lair – well you can't have me! I still have free will and I am leaving, oh and here's your damn black card, you can shove it where the sun don't shine! The big joke – I haven't even used it! I have my own - THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" She scoffed at him and hefted the bag forwards towards the door.

"Rory, stop! Listen to me! I had no idea that they had done this, you and I have been sleeping together and I guess to them that means we are having sex – look _do I want to have sex with you?_ I'd have to be an idiot not to – but am I going to press you into something you clearly aren't ready for?" He held her arms and looked into her eyes, "No, I am not. Understand this, I would never do that - not to you – not to any woman. I may not know you for long, but you don't know me – or them either. They are presumptive because to them if I am calling you my girlfriend we have to be having sex, but I don't care about that. I want to be with you and when you want it - I can give you that, but even if we never have sex and we break up - I won't regret a moment with you." Logan was silent letting his words settle in her mind.

"So you really just want to be my boyfriend, get to know me and it's okay if when we sleep together; we just sleep?" She looked at him with fear and wonder in her eyes.

"Yes, when I asked you to be my girlfriend, when I changed the plans for Fiji – it wasn't so I could land a virgin, if I wanted that – believe me there are plenty of volunteers, girls of a certain type want the heir; really any heir; to be the first, hell even if the trust fund is actrative enough... and a lot of them will want me to be stupid and get them pregnant so I have to take care of them. Rory – I know you aren't one of those, I know you are a woman of substance and I want to get to know you. If I am lucky enough to be the guy you choose to sleep with; bibically – then it will be between us, not some set up by my well intended sister; yes, she is my sister, and her equally misguided friend. Look Rory; in the circles we travel in virginity it's not a big deal, girls just give it up; you are an anomaly to them, a virgin who isn't anxious to be rid of it. Think about it, I call you Ace, is that a nickname about anything other than you?" He had a sincere and begging tone.

"I like that you call me Ace, all this Rory was beginning to worry me..." She stammered.

"I like you, I really like you – I want to see where it goes; you aren't like the girls we know – you have something new – I want to get to know that girl, the girl that caught me photo stalking her, the girl that danced with me at my cousin's wedding, the girl that actually eats without reserve or weird requirement. I love that you read, that you brought books – yes, I saw the books. You Rory are a light in a very dark place and I am basking in your presence. Don't let the stupid assumption of my sister and friends ruin this. I really like you, I changed my plans – for you. Not to make you a Magdalene, but to get to know you." He sighed and leaned against her shoulder.

"You want to get to know me?" She looked at him and he lifted his face to return her gaze.

"Yes, I Logan Elias Huntzberger, wants to get to know you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the Third. Please tell me you are staying, if you want the room is yours I will sleep elsewhere, just stay – let me take you shopping, eating; hell - to the library - the zoo - whatever you want – just stay." he sighed and returned his head to her shoulder.

She smiled, that he wanted to get to know her, was refreshing, "Okay, I will stay and you can stay, if your friends presume – don't correct them. What happens between you and me" she moved her finger pointing to each of them," is between you and me – no bragging – no telling. If I want to tell – then I will tell, you sir will keep private things private! Deal?!"

"The best deal I ever made, I could fall in love with you, Ms. Gilmore-Hayden, and if I do fall, I want you there to catch me." He pulled her to him and kissed her senseless, then they unpacked her bag, she retired to the bathroom to change into her pajamas; then they climbed into bed, cuddled up and fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 - That's Obligation

What if Logan had been at the double twin wedding and had taken some candid shots and what if Rory found them as they were packing to move. (AU) Set pre and post Yale – pairing Rory and Logan

Standard disclaimer: Nope still don't own them – just the ideas they inspire; but it's not as if I get paid to exercise my noodle away from the silence of a law firm.

A/N: I cannot express enough how happy I am with the enthusiastic response to this story, I hope you all continue to enjoy it! I had not planned an update so soon - but you all deserve it!

 **Still Life With a Huntzberger**

Chapter 5 – That's Obligation

Rory and Logan had been together only a few short weeks when he was summoned from Yale to New York for an HPG gala. He was instructed to wear a tux, not to get drunk and bring a _**lady**_ \- not someone he can bang in the coat closet but one his family can be assured would not be an embarrassment, create a scene or screw one of the company associates in the men's room. Logan rolled his eyes, sure all of the _do nots_ had happened in the **_past_** , but he had a steady, very blue blooded girlfriend now. He assured his father he would do none of the feared items and that his girlfriend was not in the least bit an embarrassment.

This was how the pair found themselves in a luxury suite at the Plaza in New York. Logan checked himself in the mirror and smirked as he tugged his cuffs ready for the night of inspection. He walked into their room and openly admired the beautiful woman contained therein. He noted her concerned glances and inwardly sighed, he wondered what made such a beautiful and poised woman was so worried every time they went out. He observed her careful review of an outfit obviously demure and while surely fashionable, decidedly modest.

Rory stood in front of the mirror appraising her blue-black velvet cocktail dress, it had a sheer yolk and cap sleeves peppered with blue-black crystals fitting smoothly over her torso with a flirty flared skirt in a classic cocktail length, she worried if it was appropriate or slutty, did she look like a gold-digger? She angled peering over her shoulder to see if the hem was not too high in the back, she was only mildly terrified of the events of the evening. She was attending a gala arranged for several of the heads of HPG newspapers, she was meeting Logan's parents for the first time, she looked at her shoes and worried they were too low, but she was going to be standing much of the night and her grandmothers always said fashionable, comfortable and low was infinitely smarter than high and stylish. She knew Logan would be expected to make the rounds and she would have to stand by him. She had called her grandmothers for tips on dos and don'ts and now she was rethinking her entire outfit, was it too subtle, should she have gone a little more over the top? Was she going to be an embarrassment, did she look _dowdy?_ The girls had assured her the dress was perfect, but this was the first time meeting his parents - _it was natural to worry - right?_

"Ah, look at you - stunning - simply stunning" Logan stated approaching her, interrupting her scrutiny, "I am a lucky – lucky man." Logan stood before her and lifted her hands with his then pulled her to him for a chaste kiss. "Tahari suits you, I would have thought it too matronly, but you are anything but matronly." he appraised her with lust in his eyes,"Close your eyes." He instructed and moved behind her and placed an amazing diamond and sapphire necklace on her. 'Open your eyes." He instructed laying his hands on her shoulders squaring her to the mirror.

"Logan, it's too much..." she started.

"No it's not, you look beautiful and here are the earrings, I want you to have them." He handed them to her. "They are a new designer 'Kendra', she is one to watch according to the style editor at the Times." Logan explained, as she inserted the glistening drops. "Now that you are photoready, shall we?" He extended his hand.

"We shall" her confidence soared when he took her hand, giving it a shake as he led her from their suite to to the awaiting party downstairs.

They arrived at the doors and were ushered inside. He made his way to a tall blonde man standing with a blonde woman in a overly tight silvery pink dress that was way to young for her, wearing heels she would surely regret sooner rather than later. They were accompanied by a surly looking older gentleman, a bit older than either Straub or Richard to Rory's estimation; he had a stern air about him with cold grey eyes and she worried most about his disapproval.

"Mom, Dad,Grandpa - this is Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden, known as Rory– Rory these are my parents Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger and my grandfather Elias." He indicated to each of them and handshakes were exchanged.

"Gilmore-Hayden? You are the granddaughter of Richard, Emily, Straub and Francine, that would make your parents Lorelai and Christopher. I understand that you want to be a reporter? Lifestyles, fashion or do you consider yourself a lovelorn advisor?" Mitchum advanced with a smirk.

"Well, honestly I was thinking politics, sciences or perhaps an overseas as a correspondent. It's been a goal since I was small." She explained with a bit of bravado she really didn't feel. This earned her hand a gentle squeeze of approval from Logan.

"Intriguing, your grandparents never explained your lofty goals, it does however, explain why you are dating my son. I am sure he has promised you an internship, am I right?" Mitchum took a swig of his scotch.

Rory fought the urge to slap him, "Honestly – no – I hope to gain my own internships, I am with Logan because he is brilliant, takes amazing photographs and challenges me. We are well suited to one another and I hope to be with him for a long time, but no sir, I am not with him for his link to HPG, I have other prospects for furthering my writing career." Her tone was polite but tense, Logan gently caressed her back while holding back a grin if not full on guffaw at her response.

"Dad, we met at the twin cousin Wentworth's weddings, she was helping her mom; who is the manager at the inn they used." He explained, "I took some photos and she had no idea who I was, I basically stalked her and when I told her who I was she was unimpressed. You have to know dad, she is exactly as her grandparents advertised."

"Well, we can discuss this later, now we have guests arriving, I hope she knows how to behave, this is an important event and I have never seen her at any of the Hayden or Gilmore events." Shira sighed and Rory blinked taking a calming breath as Emily had instructed. The guests began to fill the room making their way to greet the Huntzbergers.

"Lorelai – don't you look darling", Francine exclaimed, "I didn't know you would be here, I mean I know you and Logan _hang out_ – isn't that what the kids say? - but that you are here – well it must be more serious than you let on." she gave them a knowing wink,"Hello Mitchum, Shira, thank you for including her in your greeting party; even if it is a bit soon." Francine extended her hand and gave a sly grin to her husband.

"She prefers Rory, Francine, you know this, she is not her mother, a good steady girl this one; Mitchum, Shira, it looks like one for the books." Straub intervened, "I heard Hersh is going to make a show of it – well played." He patted Mitchum on the shoulder. "Rory, be sure to stop by our table I have some news for you." He kissed her cheek and left the group.

The Gilmore's were up next, "Rory darling, I love your dress, Tahari am I right." Emily air-kissed the girl's cheeks.

"I have that memoir you requested on Mae West, I had to peruse it and I was so surprised at the woman's business acumen, I purchased a copy for myself." he paused,"We must discuss it next Friday at dinner." Richard enthused, "Logan son – good to see you again and looking forward to the round of golf next Saturday. Mitchum, Shira always a pleasure, he cordially noted the parents of his granddaughter's boyfriend.

Mitchum evaluated the Gilmore's fully knowing how they were much closer to the girl his son was squiring about town. "Mae West, interesting choice, care to embellish?"

"It's for a business class I am taking this semester, we are studying entrepreneurs and I had read that Donna Reed was influenced by Mae West to become a producer, writer and even diversify her investments – she was a real Renaissance woman; that is what inspired me to use her for my term paper." Rory explained.

"I recall that she was also quite the land baroness owning much of what is now Van Nuys, California." Elias chipped in, "Yes, she was a woman of more than quips and sex appeal; even credited with giving Cary Grant his first big break."

Mitchum considered his father's words, "Tell you what Ms. Gilmore, submit a piece on her to me as a memorial of sorts and if I like it – I will not only run it but I will pay you for it; do we have an agreement?" a small contingency of editors had gathered hearing the depth of the conversation.

Rory gave a side glance to the crowd and extended her hand, "We have a deal." She shook his hand with a firm pump.

Mitchum feigned as if she had injured him; earning a laugh from those in attendance to the agreement.

Logan took this as his cue, "And with that gentlemen we take our leave, I see Roger and he has an interesting story regarding a koi pond..." He guided her over to a younger group of writers, he leaned towards her and whispered"Ace, I must say, you never cease to surprise. Tell me; is there really an assignment; or just a way to one up my dad?"

"It's really for an assignment, but upping your dad – _priceless_." She giggled into him as the met up with the group.

The couple mingled and were quietly observed by their elders, "They make a lovely couple, don't they Straub?" Francine cooed.

"I must agree." Mitchum replied for him,"I must say I am surprised he decided to be exclusive so young, she is quite the mesmer to him."

Straub laughed, "Not a mesmer - a siren, you know Lorelai is a siren's name; right?"

"I hadn't considered that, she is lovely enough to lure men to their end." he chuckled,"I am just happy she uses her influences to make Logan more serious, his focus has definitely improved since meeting her."

"It is her gift, it seems to have missed her mother, but Lorelai the first - now there was a hell of a woman; damned shame when she married her cousin; many a heart was broken when that match was made." Elias sighed.

Shira perked up at this information and hissed in a low whisper, "Her cousin - eww, we simply can't let _that_ \- inbred - become a Huntzberger; Mitchum you must put a stop to this."

Both Straub and Richard laughed,"You are one to speak - Miss _WEST_ Virginia, I dare say you have multiple inbred family and are none the worse for it; at least Rory is poised, educated and capable of the three R's." Richard teased.

"Well, I just don't want any of my grandchildren conjoined or to have extra toes..." she stammered.

"Gilmore blood is too blue for such nonsense as is Hayden",Francine interrupted,"but perhaps there is something in your line we should be concerned with?" Francine gave Shira a pointed stare.

"No need to be concerned Francine, Huntzberger blood has proven stronger than Smythe and Logan is a Huntzberger." Mitchum assured."Those kids will make a new generation of heirs we can all be proud of.

Logan spun Rory out on the dance floor, returning her to him in a close embrace, "Ace, you were wonderful tonight, I never knew you hadn't been at this your whole life."

Rory smiled, "Just because I wasn't paraded about, doesn't mean I wasn't manor born. I am both Hayden and Gilmore after all. I had to attend cotillions, was presented to society and even met her majesty the queen; I am not as no one as your mother presumes."

Logan considered this information, "You have met the queen - _of England_?" his eyes were wide,"My - my Miss Gilmore-Hayden you are just full of surprises."

"As I am sure are you, remember dear we have only just begun to know one another, but hopefully that explains why I am so careful." Her tone was soft so only he could hear.

"More than I could have guessed, but why tell me now, why not before?" He held her closely as they whispered the conversation.

"It changes how people see me, but now - with both my grandparents in attendance - it is sure to be brought into conversation. I met her Majesty last summer when Gran Lorelai, affectionately known as 'Trix', passed away. You see she had been slated to attend a ball for a children's auxiliary; in her absence - I filled the void in presenting the family donation and had the honor of briefly meeting with the Queen who expressed her sincere condolences as my Gran was a dear friend and confidant."

Logan considered this new information, his dad was going to be shocked, and pleased that his son had finally done something right.

The young couple danced fairly gliding on the floor. Many photos were taken and speculations made. ' _Was this an arrangement? Perhaps a photo op to straighten out the young heir's reputation as a 'ner do well?_ ' The press in attendance were abuzz at the implication such a match might mean. They were all aware of her parentage but were even more keenly aware of her more than stellar reputation as a charitable and cultured young woman. The press weren't the only ones speculation, several young ladies who had pinned their hope on at least a night with the heir to HPG saw their hopes dashed as the couple danced unaware of the flurry of questions surrounding them.

To the young couple, the night was full of banter, accolades and a few too handsy businessmen and - much to the relief of the couple - approval from family and significant guests. This relieved the couple greatly; knowing that their relationship would not be interfered with was a release of a breath they weren't even aware they were holding. They retired to their room at evenings end, exhausted from the night of platitudes, and fell into a deep and pleasant sleep.

LRLRLRLRLRLRLR

A/N: If you are from West Virginia - please take no offense - I was merely baiting Shira.


	6. Chapter 6 - Moonlight in Vermont

What if Logan had been at the double twin wedding and had taken some candid shots and what if Rory found them as they were packing to move. (AU) Set pre and post Yale – pairing Rory and Logan

Standard disclaimer: Nope still don't own them – just the ideas they inspire; but it's not as if I get paid to exercise my noodle away from the silence of a law firm.

A/N: I can not express enough how grateful I am for your excitement and encouragement over this or any of my stories. It is truly a warm and happy feeling to know my little stories delight so many.

 **Still Life With a Huntzberger**

Chapter 6 – Moonlight in Vermont

The playboy and the good girl, that is how they were known to all, the press, the people, heck even their families were in awe of the continued relationship of the unlikely pair. Yes, they were beautiful together, she with her sparkling blue eyes and coffee colored hair, he with his suave nature and blonde locks; they were a perfect pair, in spite of the imperfection of the match. Speculations about them never stopped and questions of an ' _arrangement_ ' were never far, but they did not look like a forced match. They looked like a young couple very much in love. When photos of them were published they were the stuff of romantic dreams. He looked at her as if she was the only woman on earth and she gazed at him as if he hung the moon. They were often compared to the greats, Paul Newman and Joanne Woodward - Bogie and Bacall; great. Their obvious devotion easily captured by the camera it was so very close to the surface it could not hide.

Lorelai was looking through the paper and her eyes sat on one such photo of them as they dined at a charity event to support literacy, when Rory happened to stop by,"Hey mom, can we talk for a bit?"

"Sure kiddo, what's up?" She noted her daughter's nervousness as she sat across from her without even grabbing a coffee.

"Well, you see, umm, Logan and I - well..." She was having difficulty in discussing this with her mother, even though they had always promised to discuss such things. "It's just that we have been together for a while and well we want to spend Christmas together - alone." She cringed a bit and waited for the fallout.

"Wow, that is something; our first Christmas apart - _wow_ , umm, I guess it had to happen sometime, right?" Lorelai was surprised and not surprised all at once. "So this is serious? I mean you wouldn't want to spend Christmas alone with just anyone? Have you two...well you know?" she hinted and noted Rory's blush.

"Mo-om, it - well - it isn't like that; I mean I love Logan - you know that, but we - how can I put this - we are waiting for the right time; it just hasn't been the right time." Rory bit her lower lip, "Honestly, we just want some alone time. It seems we are always with someone else and we need time to just be us. We talked and want to spend Christmas week alone; we will be back for the New Year's party."

Lorelai looked at her daughter and noted the discomfort this conversation was providing."Well kid, I can't keep you from everything forever; sure, you and Logan enjoy Christmas, I will ring in the new year with you both." She tried to sound enthusiastic and encouraging while inwardly acknowledging that this was the beginning of the end. She was losing her daughter to the man who may very well take her as his wife one day.

Rory hugged her mother gratefully, "Thanks mom, really - thanks!"

LRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR

The couple had decided to spend this Christmas in Vermont Logan arranged for a suite at the Equinox and a private tour of the Vermont Teddy Bear hospital among other local treats. They had a litany of things to explore and do while they rested up from a hectic semester. Time alone was always a challenge as there was always so much expectation, so many demands and appearances - but this time away, with no friends or family was a rare and precious treat.

"Logan, this place is beautiful, Vermont is beautiful." She wrapped her arms around his neck, you are beautiful." She looked deeply into his eyes, "Logan – I love you, so much..."

He stopped her by kissing her passionately – deeply – completely,"I love you too, I have loved you for a while – I just never want you to think..." he was cut off but her kisses, passionate, deep and fulfilling kisses. He pulled away and placed his forehead against hers. "Rory", he pulled back slightly to gaze in her eyes, "Will you marry me? Now, before Christmas or New Years, just you and me? Vermont is like Vegas, we can easily get married here. I know it's spur of the moment, but when I look at you I see forever and I want forever Rory, I want it with you." He gazed at her with hope in his eyes.

Rory's breath hitched – _'Had he really just proposed and asked her to elope at Christmas time? It was like a Lifetime movie.'_ she nodded her head, "I know I want forever too – yes – YES! Let's get married – we can work everything else out later." She leaned in and kissed him, loving the way he moved his hands on her back. Her mind emptied of everything but his touch she moved her body against his and she could feel his body awaken against hers. She wanted to feel him – all of him, sure they had done _some things_ – but he had never pressed; now all she she could think of was being his completely. She allowed her hands to roam his back and she cupped his bottom pulling him against her and she rubbed herself against him while she tugged his shirt.

Logan felt her losing control, felt her inhibitions fall away as they had that first time they had slept together only to be interrupted by Finn and suddenly he stopped."Rory, Rory – stop!" he sighed heavily at her confused look. "I have told you before – I would be a fool to not want to make love to you, my beautiful – amazing – _fiance_." He took a deep breath, "But – and I can't believe I am about to say this – I want to wait until we are married." He chuckled at this, "I know it's cliché – but we have waited this long and I want our first time to be as husband and wife; we both deserve that."

Rory looked in to his eyes and smiled, "You are perfect, you always stop me before I lose control; but know this once we say I do – you won't be able to stop me ever again." She poked at his chest and giggled.

"Believe me – it's mutual." He kissed her lightly, "Now lets see where we want to get married. I can't wait to finish what we have so often started."

They pulled out the laptop, connected to the WiFi and searched 'Vermont weddings'. They were excited to find the court house was open in the morning and they could be married once they obtained the license. They spent the evening together, laughing, planning and had a light supper from room service. They cuddled in bed and whispered promises of devotion and planned their future. Sometime in the night they slipped into a deep and comforting sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Morning came and they hurried to dress, her in a white knit sweater that had a silvery sparkle woven in and jeans, he in jeans and a deep blue cashmere sweater. They were giddy with the thought that they would be married before lunch. They walked along hand in hand and into a jewelry store where they purchased matching bands that they would exchange in answer to their shared promise. They continued to hold hands and snugged into each other the whole way to the courthouse, they snuggled up against each other as they waited for the license, they glowed as the judge recited the ceremony. They signed the paper, exchanged the rings then kissed and it was done, they were Mr. and Mrs. they found a nice restaurant and ordered lunch while stealing kisses, knowing smiles and light touches.

They took pictures – so many pictures, them at the courthouse, them with the judge, several with them just enjoying the beautiful landscapes that surrounded the beautiful town. What neither realized is that while they were mooning over each other, someone else was snapping pictures of them. They drove back to the Equinox, they were both excited and nervous as they approached their suite, he opened the door then swept her into his arms for a bridal carry then kicked the door closed behind them and set her on the ground pulling her to him for the most intense kiss they had ever shared.

They pulled apart when the need for air became urgent, Logan sighed, "Hello my wife, ready for bed?"

"Take me to bed husband." She kissed him sweetly taking both hands in hers and backing up towards the bed where she would become well and truly his.

Gentle touches and sweet caress took them to heights neither had ever imagined and soon they were lost in the depth of their love for one another in a way neither could have anticipated but both would always remember.

Logan held her after, noting how the light of the moon reflected in her eyes. He pet her head softly, "Are you okay, how are you feeling?"

"Perfect, loved and all yours." she kissed him sweetly.

He relished the feel of her in his arms, "You have been mine for a long time, just as I have been yours, this day – our lovemaking – it's only the beginning of our lives as one."

"You are so sappy, are you always going to be this sappy after we make love?" She teased with a delighted grin. "I love you Logan." She burrowed into his shoulder.

"I love you too Ace." He smiled and lightly chuckled then kissed the top of her head and they drifted into a peace filled sleep.

Morning came and they were enjoying a quiet breakfast when there was a fierce knocking at the door. Logan set his napkin on the table and was grateful today was the teddy bear hospital tour so they were already dressed because he would know that knock anywhere.

"Dad – Hi, come on in." He said sarcastically as Mitchum pushed past him into the room.

"What were you thinking, this is serious business Logan – you don't just get married by a justice of the peace – and you young lady," he pointed angrily at her, "I thought sure you would know better; you are the sensible one! We all knew you'd be married one day – but that you would pull such an amazingly thoughtless stunt as to have a quickie wedding in Vermont?! What you don't like the Vegas nightlife?!" Mitchum paced waving his arms about furious. "Do you have any idea - young lady what an uproar this has caused, I had to convince everyone to let me handle it or your whole family would have been at that door. You don't take what should have been the wedding of the century and flush it down the toilet – you didn't even have the sense of mind to sign a prenup – it's simply not how things like this are done!"

Rory was standing beside Logan who held her in his protective embrace. "Look Mr. Huntzberger, we know it was impulsive, but you said it yourself we were bound to get married anyway – so what is the harm?"

Mitchum looked at her incredulous, "What's the harm! Seriously – the harm is you two acting like you are nobody, the moment you stepped out of that courthouse there were photos in my inbox! The editors of the society pages of several of our papers were in contact with me to see if they could run with it. Of course I had to say yes or be the only outlet not celebrating the holiday bliss of the darlings of Yale and society. You two have got to know that this looks like your families don't support you, that we forced you to sneak around to get married. It is a media nightmare!"

"Dad, it's not that bad – we write and official release explaining it was the ' _moonlight in Vermont_ '.", he air quoted the last part." It'll be romantic and sweet. Not to mention excellent for tourism in Vermont; we just play it off as the impetuousness of youth. We are married, that isn't changing, so I suggest that we control what the press prints instead of letting this become a PR nightmare as you suggest." He explained with an even tone.

"Look Mr. Huntzberger, I know it was impulsive, but as Logan said – what's done is done. We got married, we are staying married; we are both of age and when we finish our honeymoon – we will give HPG the exclusive interview." Rory explained. "You need to see this as we see it – we are in love, we were caught in the romance of our vacation. We really only wanted forever to start and never thought beyond that. We are back for the New Year's ball and if you want we will do some kind of – I don't know – _reception_?" She advanced. Mitchum sat on the armchair and the couple took their place across from him on the small sofa.

Mitchum scrubbed his hands over his face, "You make a point and I think you have made your point clear about this whole being married thing. You can stop by the house when you are finished here and I will arrange to have the families over and we can go over the plan. You two have agreed to a reception – well I think the New Year's gala just became the first of many." He shook his head and stood the couple took this as their cue and stood as well. He headed towards the door and turned finding them behind him. "Well, I guess congratulations are order. Like I said – we all knew you two were headed down the aisle – just thought it would be the one at the church or other appropriate venue, not some courthouse." He shook his head and scoffed then took a long look the pair before him."You are a handsome couple – Logan you found your match and Rory – **good luck**." He scoffed,chuckled and left shaking his head, ' _those kids were so naive if they thought the women in this family were going to settle for a reception.'_

Logan and Rory sighed against the door after Mitchum had exited. "Well, that happened - I guess it's better than the whole of the Gilmore, Hayden, Huntzberger clans storming in on us and at least we were dressed." She sighed and leaned against him."It'll be okay - right? I mean, we were right to get married?"

Logan turned her to him, "Rory, do you regret marrying me? Did I make you miss out on the wedding of your dreams?" She shook her head no,"Then we were right to get married. I am sure your grandmothers and our mothers are feeling as if they missed out on planning our wedding, honeymoon and hell; even the china patterns; but this" he waved his finger between the two of them,"this is us, not them, just you and me and when we decide, to have them - children; but they don't have a say - do you agree?"

Rory smiled, "I love you husband, and I agree wholeheartedly! The only dream wedding I ever had ended with me as your wife and you have given me that. This..." she mimicked his gesture of pointing to each of them,"Is us, not them and our lives are our own, not our names - just us." They came together and kissed soon forgetting everything and divesting of clothes to cement this new contract.


	7. Chapter 7 - Who let the dogs out?

What if Logan had been at the double twin wedding and had taken some candid shots and what if Rory found them as they were packing to move. (AU) Set pre and post Yale – pairing Rory and Logan

Standard disclaimer: Nope still don't own them – just the ideas they inspire; but it's not as if I get paid to exercise my noodle away from the silence of a law firm.

NOTE: to clear up any age concerns, Rory is 20, Logan 22 and still at Yale when the last chapter occured, they had been together, officially, just over a year.

A/N: I cannot believe the speculation as to the path this story will follow and I hate to disappoint, but this is the next to last chapter. I do promise though it is not my last story I have a few almost ready for publication. Thank you all again for your support! You are all amazing!

 **Still Life With a Huntzberger**

Chapter 7 – Who let the dogs out?

Their vacation turned impromptu honeymoon in Vermont was perfection, they lived, they loved they laughed. They spent days at play and nights in bed allowing long pent up passion to burn through them. Rory expressed to him how she wished they had done this sooner; but still very happy they waited until they were married because it made it all the more special that he was her first and only. They giggled about nothing and everything, they touched, loved and lost themselves in one another.

On their last day of wonder they were tangled in each others embrace, sleeping, only to have the door to their room opened by none other than - Finn, "Mate! Wakey – Wakey! You and the misses need to get your lovely asses out of bed and come to breakfast with your friends! You lovebirds may have escaped the pomp and circumstance but you can never escape the LDB, and Luv may I compliment your pretty – pretty bum!" He tipped his head to fully enjoy the view,winked at her and gave Logan a thumbs up, causing Rory to pull the covers about her.

"Finn – OUT!" she yelled.

"You heard her – **OUT** and forget what my wife's ass looks like while you are at it!" Logan growled.

"I'll leave, but forgetting either of your asses is not bloody likely." Finn laughed as he bowed then exited the room.

"Well I guess that means the honeymoon is over; if Finn is here – there is a whole host out there waiting on us. Ready to face the world as Mrs. Huntzberger - Ace?" Logan said in half a whisper as he held her to his chest.

Rory kissed his chest then looked up into his eyes, "Ready for anything Mac, as long as it's with you."

They kissed and each left the bed to join up in the shower and prepare for what was surely to be a ruckus day ahead.

LRLRLRLRLRL

The bell dinged and they exited the elevator to find the usual suspects holding bottles of champagne, and shouting congratulations in a chaotic manner. The girls pulled Rory from Logan and the men patted Logan on the back.

"Well spill – how was it? We assume you had to have finally done the deed; am I right." Honor spoke in a hushed squeal.

Rory blushed furiously, "Honestly Honor is that all you ever think about? You don't want to know about the wedding, our honeymoon – just if I finally had sex with your brother?!" She sighed and had a dreamy look in her eyes, "It was perfect – he is perfect. I can't believe we have begun the rest of our lives so perfectly."

"Wow, I can see that journalism is really is your calling – you are so good with words." Stephanie teased. "But honestly – what did you wear – why were you so impulsive? **Oh my god** \- are you pregnant?!"

Honor squealed "Am I going to be an aunty? Have you two been at it all along?!"

Rory shook her head at the presumptive nature of her friends – but she had already been drilled by her mother, grandmothers, Paris and Lane, "We were just caught up in the moment you know – it is so beautiful here and he is so beautiful – we decided it was time to start our forever together. We knew it was impulsive and that there may be some fallout but..., "she sighed dreamily,"it was just time to start our forever."

"Awwweee" the girls chorused.

"You are so sickly sweet I think I may get diabetes." Honor gushed. "My baby brother is you husband – **O.M.G.** I just realized that makes you my sister-in-law!"

Steph squealed and wiggled as she skipped in place happily, "You are stuck with all of us now!"

Logan observed the squealing girls and smiled, he was only half listening to the banter of his friends as he watched captivated by her beauty. She was his wife, one day she would be the mother of his children, they would have a house in Hartford, maybe a dog – he loved looking forward to their future together.

"Mate – mate -LOGAN! Are you in there – have you heard a word we've said or are you to busy mentally undressing your lovely bride." Finn playfully slapped Logan's shoulder.

"He is so gone on her – I think it's worse now that he has ownership papers." Colin teased, "or is it her that owns him. Look at that goofy look he has as he watches her – definitely worse than when they were dating."

Logan laughed, "Are you through? I would like to get her fed – you do not want to deal with her hungry."

"Yeah, I guess we are; for now – but mate we didn't get to throw you a bachelor party – we had to get it out of our systems somehow."Finn chuckled, " I wanted to get you a lap dance and everything – now your wife will have my balls; and yours, if I try."

Rory overheard his lament as she returned to Logan's side, "Awe Finny, I'll buy you a lap dance if it'll make you feel better." Rory rubbed his back with soothing circles.

"Really luv, you'd do that for me – can she be a redhead?!" Finn positioned himself with wide eyes, begging hands and panting like a puppy.

Rory laughed at his antics, "Absolutely – now let's get breakfast and we can show you all around town."

The group shared Christmas stories over breakfast and laughed at themselves for extravagances and then they prodded the newlyweds for the tale of their first Christmas as man and wife.

Rory got a faraway look in her eyes like it was months ago instead of days; and sighed, "It was beautiful, the snow had freshly fallen, we went for a snow walk and it was magical. After breakfast, we had it here, we went back to the hotel, you saw how beautifully decorated the lobby is, we decided to open our gifts by the tree and the receptionist kindly offered to photograph it for us. We had each brought something with us agreeing it wasn't supposed to be over the top." She held his hand tightly as they relived the memory. "I had noticed his camera bag was looking a little ragged, so I got him a new one, it not only held his camera and lenses but I included a small printer for sample photos." Her eyes were glassy so he wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her close and indicating he would continue the story.

Honor winked at Steph to take notice of their total cuteness.

"I admired the bag and printer then handed her, my gift, I had made her an album that encompassed our time together since I first saw her at my cousin's wedding. I also explained to her that it was while I made the album I had decided it was time to make every day as perfect as this past time has been, and I decided I never wanted to wake up without her there." Logan lifted her left hand. "I had only intended to propose so the last page of the album had this ring tied to it." This earned him and awe from the girls."Well since we had already got married, and I had bought her a wedding band – now she understood why I hadn't picked up an engagement ring."

Rory and Logan kissed the girls cooed, the boys made smoochie sounds on their hands like teens and soon the table was filled with laughter. They called for and paid the check leaving a generous tip then followed the newlyweds as they gave an ad hoc tour of the town. They returned to the hotel to retrieve Logan and Rory's things then set out for Hartford and their destiny.


	8. 8 All Good Things (Epilogue)

What if Logan had been at the double twin wedding and had taken some candid shots and what if Rory found them as they were packing to move. (AU) Set pre and post Yale – pairing Rory and Logan

Standard disclaimer: Nope still don't own them – just the ideas they inspire; but it's not as if I get paid to exercise my noodle away from the silence of a law firm.

A/N: There is quite a time jump here and I know you all wanted so much more, but this is all there is - maybe down the road I may pull out some one shots as I have with 'The Finer Things', but for now this is the end of the story.

 **Still Life With a Huntzberger**

Chapter 8 – All Good Things (Epilogue)

Rory stood in the final room waiting for Steph to show up, she was happy their son, Kyle and his family would be taking over the manor, the stately home was perfect for their growing family and this way she would know it was well cared for; she sighed heavily as she recalled the years she and Logan had enjoyed, the kids swimming in the pool, the many parties; just so many memories. She shook her head as she removed the books from the shelves placing them in the the sturdy crates, with so many rare and unique editions in their combined collection she wanted to assure they arrived at their new home on the Cape safely. A knock on the door frame pulled her from her reverie.

"Hey cutie, I can't believe this is the last room and then you won't live in Harford anymore. Looking forward to retiring on the Cape; and what is Lorelai doing with the Nantucket compound now that she and Sookie moved to the retirement community?" Steph rambled in her signature way.

"Steph, slow down", Rory sighed giving her friend a deep hug,"Nantucket is the 'family vacation timeshare', as the kids have dubbed it, Emily would be proud since she worked so hard on creating the seven building estate, the kids decided that it should be available for us all to vacation in, I think it is a great idea. Rachel has the Gilmore manor, Alexander the Huntzberger Hartford home and Christina the place on the Vineyard", she chuckled,"and Honor's kids have divied up the other properties - really it all worked for the best and everything is really held by the family trust so..."

"I get it, I forget just how much property you guys hold with the combined Gilmore,Hayden and Huntzberger holdings, not to mention the in other countries and holdings from Josh's family." Steph laughed and held up the photo album Logan had made for Rory all those years ago, "Hey, look what I found."

Rory laughed,"Wow, I haven't seen this in years - to think this is the book that started him on a whole series of photo books, gallery shows and so much more. I remember Mitch hitting the fan when the first one came out, especially because it was published by Truncheon, selling over one million copies; and that it was not published by an HPG holding made him furious. I remember his ranting that if Logan was going to make any amount of money for anyone selling his ' _little pictures_ ' it should be HPG and he should have known better. Who knew Mitch had it in him to support Logan's interest in photography." her voice was light with a hint of laughter.

"I know right?" Honor piped in.

"Honor!" the women squealed like the girl's they once were.

"When did you get back? Does Logan know you are here? I thought you weren't going to be here until we had the 50th slash housewarming party for our place on the Cape." Rory rushed wrapping her arm with her sister in law and holding one of her hands as Steph held the other.

"Well as much as I loved Paris, I had to say goodbye to your old place and - hey is that the photo album that started it all? We should so use some of the pictures in the party." She switched the subject.

"Yeah, can you believe it - he did a great job and look the ribbon is still on the last page." Steph cooed, "We definitely need to use some of these pictures for the party."

The women continued to coo and awe over the many photo albums Logan had made for her over the years, it was a sweet and old fashioned hobby, but you had to admit it was adorable - just like them.

RLRLRLRLRLRL

Rory reclined in the Adirondacks chair under the pergola and watched as her grandchildren and their friends were splashing in the surf. It had been a wonderful life – she and Logan were at their new home on the Cape with family and friends to celebrate fifty marvelous years and warm their new home. She was thinking back over the years, the ups the downs – the fights the reconciliations and the love, laughter; yes even the tears, they were fifty wonderful years. She remembered the desperate pleas of her mother to end her relationship with Logan because her life would be hell. It had been far from it; after their unexpected courtship and elopement they had been persuaded to have a reception to introduce them to society. Her relationship with Lorelai had never been the same - sure they still had a good relationship but the days of being best friends and confidants were ended before the first baby was born, but she still had Steph, Honor, Lane and Paris. She sighed, and her daughter took a seat beside her wrapping her arm over her shoulders.

"What's up mom, you look melancholy, when you should be super happy." Rachel asked, she looked just like her grandmother Emily had predicted – his blonde hair, her startling blue eyes and like her parents she was smart as a whip with a mischievous streak that was pure Logan.

"Not melancholy, just reminiscent – I was just looking back over my life and remembering; it was more than I ever hoped for; but not at all what I had imagined before I met your father." She grinned, "You know your grandma Lorelai had such a hard time with my choice in him, it changed our relationship."

Rachel had heard that her mother used to be freakishly close to her grandmother. "What about grandma Shira, what did she think of the match?"

Rory scoffed, "It wasn't until your brother Kyle was born that she accepted me – she used to call me a gold-digger and scoff at my ambitions to be a writer, that song changed when my first book stayed at the top of the Times Best Seller list for several months; that gave her a reason to brag - Kyle gave her reason to crow. My biggest surprise was how welcome your grandpa Mitch made me feel; he - _even before the book and Kyle_ ;offered me my first real job, "she paused and smiled distantly again" as a fact checker, "she chuckled, "I wound up working in features after about a year, but at least I felt I earned it. Then, my book was published and Kyle came along and my priority changed, this caused even more trouble with my relationship with my mom; but I wouldn't change anything – my life with your dad, you kids – it has all been just wonderful."

Rachel laughed, "Is that really why neither of us girls were named Lorelai?"

Rory looked at her beautiful and wise child, "Maybe, I guess I just wanted to make sure I had a stronger bond with you naturally and to be sure you both knew you weren't my do over. I wanted you to be what you wanted and not what I told you. My mom, she meant well – really she did, but when I found my own path – it was hard for her." Rory sighed deeply,"Your grandma and I – well we have had our differences but you know she always loved you kids and now your kids. Just because things changed between us, they never affected her love for you." She reached out and held her daughter's hand while she moved a loose strand of hair behind her ear gently.

Rachel smiled at her, tilting her head so her mom could cup her face, "You never made any of us feel like we had to be or do anything but be smart, happy and enjoy the love you so freely gave. You and dad, you inspired us, you even helped Kyle stand up to Grandpa Mitch when he tried to dictate his life as the heir-apparent. My friends were so jealous of you two, you are the goal – even though when I was a kid it was disgusting how touchy feely you two were; looking back now, I think it was adorable. I mean even now I can see when dad looks at you it's like he can't wait to get you alone."

"That's because I can't.", Logan interrupted the mother daughter chat, "It's time to cut the cake and hear the toasts, ready my love?" He reached for Rory's hand.

"See that's what I mean mom, you two are the goal." She laughed as her parents embraced and he wrapped his arm around her waist and she his. Rachel stayed back a bit and snapped a picture, she wasn't as good as her dad – yet, but she had an eye for photo perfect moments and this was one of them. She could envision it in black and white with a golden frame and she would place a plaque on it that said – ' _50 years – a journey together_ ' in a lovely script. She quick stepped to catch up and her dad took her hand as they walked to the cake table and celebration with friends.

They arrived and took their seats then Finn stood and chimed his glass to gather the attention of the guests, "Because my dear impulsive friends eloped they never chose a best man so Colin and I had to flip for the honor of first speech today and since he had knee surgery I can naturally flip higher." This earned the expected titters, "Really though, we are here to celebrate two wonderful people, who against all odds have weathered the storms of life to come out looking ravishing and oh so photogenic. I have known Logan and Rory since they first began - it was a whirlwind of a courtship and all of us were caught in its wake. They are a force to be reckoned and once they decided they were it for each other no force in heaven or on Earth would stop them. I would like to share some moments with you."He clicked a button and a photo display began, starting with Rory and Jess sitting on the bridge, "This my friends was the beginning of the end for one player extraordinaire - not that anyone would fault him", the photo changed to the one of Rory leaning on the tree, "Just look at her natural beauty. Rory captured his camera and his heart in that moment and that would be the beginning of a picture perfect life."

Honor stood and took the stage, "I am Logan's sister Honor and I can't say enough how happy I was when Logan told me about Rory" the picture cycled through several of the couples selfies from before and after the wedding as well as candid and professional shots taken for various events and announcements - everyone of them the couple entranced with each other,"And through the years they have served as an inspiration that love really does conquer all. I would like to propose a toast to the happy couple - here is to the first fifty years with a wish for many, many more!"

Glasses clinked and cheers in agreement were offered.

Lorelai stood next, her dark hair now a stunning silver with age, her graceful figure now more stately, but still the picture of a classic beauty, "I am Rory's mother and I would like to begin by telling them both, I was wrong and I will admit - I was reluctant to have my daughter married to a trust fund boy, 'ner do well and the most eligible bachelor in Hartford - but through the years I have seen how devoted they are to each other, their undying commitment and love of their family. Rory - Logan, congratulations on fifty wonderful years of marriage and I wish you all the best in the future." She raised her glass, "To Rory and Logan!"

Stephanie stood next,"To quote Hans Margolius 'One man by himself is nothing. Two people who belong together make a world.' Logan and Rory have made a world for themselves that all in attendance are humbled to be a part of, a world filled with love laughter and adventure. You wouldn't know it, but in the beginning Rory was a bit bookish and shy." this earned some murmurs of agreement and titters,"Logan was a bit of a larger than life characterization of what a Hartford playboy should look like, but when they came together it was thunderous. The intensity of their attraction was palpable and remains so today, they bring out the absolute best in each other and all of us", the pictures had been cycling through various family events."I would like to raise a glass to the love, respect and joy their pairing has brought us all! Rory and Logan!"

Cheers and agreement were heard across the party and Logan stood lifting Rory to his side,"Thank you all for all of this and to make it clear; it is us who are humbled by you." he gestured his glass to encompass the event."You are all so important to us and we are grateful to have shared these past fifty years with you all. Meeting Rory was the best thing that ever happened to me, sharing my life with her has been the icing on the cake." he kissed her sweetly.

Rory gazed at him lovingly and then turned to address the assembly, "When I met Logan I thought him and arrogant stalker jerk - I mean who takes pictures of a stranger?," this earned some chuckles, "Then when I got to know him I found out that he was talented, funny, romantic and full of surprises; so Logan thank you for stalking me - without my being so leary of you I would never have given you a chance and I am so very glad I did, we have had such a wonderful life. I don't know what kind of life I would have had apart - but I am very glad I never had to know. Thank you for a wonderful adventure and I look forward to many many more." she turned and kissed him, then turned back to the group,"I would also like to thank you all for being with us on this adventure. It is a wonder of love and laughter, tears and struggle - but with friends and family behind you it all seems easy. So thank you all for making it seem easy." She raised her glass and toasted her friends.

The cake was plated and served conversations amongst the group once again bloomed. Rachel leaned in to her mom, "It is a lovely picture isn't it?"

Rory looked around to see what her daughter was seeing and saw the smiles and intimacy of the group before her. "Yes it is,the whole thing is just like a still life - only in full motion."

*END*


End file.
